Cullen Boys The Pillow Murders
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: How the whole pillow-biting thing came about. From BD, as most of you can guess :D R


**I got this little idea from a drawing by someone on deviantart who's name now escapes me. A link to my inspiration can be found on my profile (stupid thing won't put it here gr)  
**

**Anyhoo, this is just my idea of how big the pillow-biting thing Edward did REALLY was. Bwhahah.**

**Reviews, please!**

**DISCLAIMER - THE COUP OF TWILIGHT IS STIL IN PROGRESS...bah.

* * *

**

**Esme's POV**

The whole pillow-biting thing really started years ago, I guess.

When I first became a vampire, joining Carlisle and Edward, I had never seen a pillow bitten in my life. Of course, that was before I met Carlisle.

And, one day, whilst Edward was out hunting, we'd been in bed and...suddenly, quite unexpectedly, a pillow exploded, showering me with downy feathers, which settled in my hair and on my skin. Carlisle had rolled off me and sat up, the shreds of a pillowcase hanging from his mouth, his turned white from down, looking quite bemused. "Well...that's never happened before," he'd said, spitting out the pillowcase, and I'd held it up and looked at it.

"It's ruined. What did you do?" I raised my eyebrows at him, "Bite it?"

"I think so."

"Why?"

Carlisle, for once, shook his head, "I really don't _know _why...I just...did it?"

"Whilst in the middle of doing it?" I'd giggled, feeling very girlish at that moment, and Carlisle gave me a look, then he pounced on me, ruffling my hair and running it through his fingers, making the down flutter to the floor, "Why don't we just get on with that?"

We'd forgotten about the pillow incident until Edward came home – he didn't find it as funny as we had. Somehow holding up a ripped pillowcase didn't seem to amuse him.

The subject hadn't come up again until Emmett had come downstairs, one day, dressed in nothing but a pair of tracksuits and a thick coating of down. Carlisle and I had taken one look at him and burst out laughing, "What?!" Emmett had said.

"Nothing," Carlisle laughed, "But, the feathers..."

"What about them?"

"You must have burst a very big pillow," I'd giggled, and Emmett looked like if he could blush, he would.

"I don't know what happened, ok?! Me and Rose were in the middle of it, then suddenly I couldn't help myself! I just had to bite that pillow...it was like an instinct!"

"I understand, son," Carlisle had said, patting him on the shoulder, still smiling, "It's strange, isn't it?"

"Mega strange."

Rosalie had shrieked for me to help her then, and I'd left, just hearing Edward mutter, "I don't get what's so funny about bursting pillows."

I'd known for certain that bursting pillows was definitely a male vampire thing when both Carlisle and Emmett did it again, and when Alice had spent a week shouting at Jasper for ruining her designer pillowcases. From then on it had become something of a couples' initiation ceremony for our family, and I had begun wondering if Edward would ever be able to experience it.

Today I sat in my usual spot, sketching absently – Bella and Edward had just gone off on their honeymoon the day before. I was waiting for a call, knowing it would come. As soon as it rang, I picked it up, "Edward?"

"Hey, Esme," he sounded guilty, "I, erm...have something to tell you."

"What?" I said, highly amused.

"I...kind of...erm...bit two of your pillows. I've ruined them."

"You ruined my pillows?" I said delightedly, and Edward growled.

"That isn't funny, _mom_." He sighed, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself..."

"Instinct?" I laughed, and I could imagine Edward rolling his eyes at me.

"Yes, yes, fine, I understand why everyone else bites pillows all the time, ok? Now could I talk to Emmett?"

"It was good, huh?" Alice called from across the room, and Edward growled again.

"I'll get this," Carlisle said, taking the phone from my hand, whilst Emmett yelled:

"Edward scored! Go Edward, go Edward..."

I leant back in my chair, smiling happily to myself. Last Cullen couple's initiation ceremony: complete.


End file.
